


Pygmalion

by Ellen Smithee (ellensmithee)



Series: At What Price [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, Insanity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-27
Updated: 2011-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-19 20:09:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellensmithee/pseuds/Ellen%20Smithee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus cares for Severus after he receives the Dementor's kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pygmalion

It had been a mistake. That's what the Ministry said. Snape had been in the wrong place at the wrong time in the final battle, and the Dementors hadn't been choosy. And if the Ministry official who had informed Remus hadn't quite been able to look him in the eye, well, surely that didn't mean anything. Things like that happened in war.

Most of the Death Eaters had stipulated that they be killed if they were Kissed. Not Snape. He had named Remus - whom he could hardly tolerate when living - as his next-of-kin and sole heir of his surprisingly comfortable estate, which was to be used to care for Snape's empty shell of a body. Why Remus? Had he trusted him as he could trust none of his other "comrades" in the Order? Or had he just thought the Gryffindor in Remus would "do the right thing"?

And Remus, of course, had wanted to do the right thing. Truly. He hired a house-elf to bathe and feed Snape and arranged for a supply of the potions needed to keep him alive. He gave Snape's future place in his household a lot of thought. The sunny parlour? Or perhaps the cool cellar, in memory of his beloved dungeons? After much deliberation, Remus decided on his own cosy study, and he placed Snape on the sofa before the fire with care.

At first it was awkward. The presence of Snape made him nervous, even if the other man was not sensible of his situation. When Remus worked, his eyes were often drawn to Snape sitting on the sofa. The fire danced across his skin, giving it a faint blush, and the embers glowed in his unseeing eyes, making them seem animated, as if a living mind still dwelt within. Remus could almost believe Snape was staring contentedly into the fire, contemplating some potions problem. He realised how infrequently he had studied Snape before - the man would surely had snarled some nasty comment or hidden his face behind his hair if he had caught Remus examining him in this intent manner. Now, however, he just looked straight ahead, unaware of Remus' gaze. His face was more peaceful than it had ever been in life, and Remus found himself finding Snape almost handsome.

As time went on, Remus found himself spending more and more time in his study. He began to take his meals there and to spend his evenings there as well, seated across from Snape as he read, their slippered feet almost touching. He began to discourage his friends from visiting, finding excuses not to visit them, and soon their owls and invitations stopped altogether. Instead, he found himself quite content to stay at home with Severus, reading aloud snippets from the newspaper, telling him of the little things that had happened in the household. All the while, Severus watched him with glowing eyes, a faint blush on his cheeks as Remus courted him. He didn't say much, but Remus knew he felt the same as he did. They finally had the relationship that Remus had always desired, but that their temperaments and other circumstances had denied them.

Remus talked till all hours of the night, while Severus gave him his wrapt attention. When his voice grew hoarse and his eyelids began to droop, he bade Severus goodnight. He then fell into bed exhausted, but tossed and turned, lonely and alone without his newfound lover. He dreamt of the day he could make Severus his own.

One night, he could bear the separation no longer. He took Severus' hand in his and pressed it fervently to his cheek.

"Severus, I have loved you for so many years. Please, tell me that I finally have a chance with you!"

The look in Severus' eyes was all the answer he needed. He cried out in joy and pressed his mouth to Severus' lips. Severus was strangely unresponsive, but he imagined that his lover was as overcome with joy as he was and perhaps also a little shy. But Remus knew how to remedy this situation, and he gathered his darling into his arms, wondering at how strangely lightweight he was, and carried him up to their wedding bed.


End file.
